


prompt ni Seungkwan

by miniwoozi



Series: seventeen na bibe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Notice me, Senpai, naiiyak na ko bes, tagalogfic, ugh im sorry???, verkwan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Rock my head, rock my head, rock my head.Biglang nagising si Seungkwan, nararamdaman ang paninigas.





	1. wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> hi i hope you enjoy! forgive me bes

_Rock my head, rock my head, rock my head._

  
_"Oh my gosh, Vernon, ang hard ng rock mo!"_

  
Biglang nagising si Seungkwan, pawis na pawis at nararamdaman niya ang kaniyang kamay, ang init talaga.

  
Wala namang something sa kanila ni Hansol, kaya naman ay naisipan niyang idaan nalang ang karamdaman sa pagsusulat ng fanfiction.

Naninigas ang mga kamay niya, kaya kailangang i-exercise niya ito sa pamamagitan ng pagtatype. 

  
_Ang init, ang aga pa, mga alas kwatro ng madaling araw, bakit ang init?_

Walang maisulat si Seungkwan, kahit title ay walang pumapasok sa isip niya.

  
Di naman maingay si Seungkwan e, kaya dahan-dahan siyang bumaba ng kama niya para kumuha ng yelo para pigilan

ang sakit dahil sa paninigas..  
  
  
Ng kamay niya. Di naman siya makaisip ng fic idea, kaya yelo nalang ang paraan para tigilan ang sakit ng kamay niya. _Ang manhid._

  
  
Binuksan niya ang refrigirator nila at kinuha ang box ng gatas at ininom ito. Pagkatapos ay kumuha siya ng ice cubes at sinarado ang mga kamay niya, inipit niya ang mga yelo sa naninigas niyang mga kamay.

  
Pagkatapos ay umakyat na ito sa kwarto. Pinatay niya ang laptop niya at agad naman siyang nakatulog.  _Ahhhhh, yes._

~~~  
  
Nagising si Seungkwan sa pagkakatok ng nilalang sa pinto nila.  
  
"Seungkwan, gising na," katok ni Jihoon habang walang emosyon ang marinig sa boses niya.

  
Nagising agad si Seungkwan, dahil hindi siya pabebe tulad ni Jihoon kapag si Seungkwan naman ang gumigising sa hyung.

 _(inside joke by author: "sa i **-** **hyung** ngiti, ako'y nahuhumali~ at sa tuwing ikaw ay lalapit ang mundo ko'y_ tumigitigil~ ~~sorry po.~~ )

 

"Good morning, Jihoon hyung!" sigaw ni Seungkwan. Napansin niya na wala ang kaedad niyang si Hansol.  _Woah, ang aga naman nagising nun._

 

"Dalian mo, alas nuebe na, kumain ka na," sabi ni Jihoon.

  
_Whaaaa, late na pala._ Akala ni Seungkwan alas siyete pa lang. Lumabas na ito mula sa kwarto at pumunta sa kusina para kumuha ng pagkain. Kumuha siya ng pansit na niluto ni Mingyu, at kumain magisa sa mesa. 

  
"Ang sarap naman ng pansit, kaso walang atay at hipon!" pagiinarteng sigaw ni Seungkwan. Nagpaparinig siya kay Mingyu, na nasa labas, nagpapaaraw para naman mas lalo pa siyang maging _hot._ Sumosobra na ang kainitan ni Mingyu.

  
"O, talaga? Bakit hindi ikaw ang magluto?" bara ni Mingyu kay Seungkwan. Tapos na kumain si Seungkwan, kaya tumayo na ito para hugasan ang plato niya.  
  
"Sige, magluluto ako mamaya! Ang pinaka masarap na recipe ng nanay ko," nagyabang naman ang mas nakakabatang si Seungkwan. Edi siya na may nanay na chef. Kaya napapabayaan sa kusina eh.  
"Hmph, ewan ko sayo," sabi ni Mingyu. Di na sumagot si Seungkwan. Masarap naman talaga ang pansit eh.  
  
Nafeel na ni Seungkwan na wala si Hansol. _'Hay, baka nabunyag na 'ko,'_ kabadong isip ni Seungkwan. Sa tingin niya, di yun matatanggap ni Hansol pag nalaman nito na iniibig siya ng ka-room mate niya. Ayaw niyang iwasan siya ni Hansol, kaya kinikimkim niya lang ito at nagsusulat ng fanfiction tungkol sa otp niya, ang Verkwan.

Malandi na kung malandi. Pero si Hansol lang ang gustong landiin ni Seungkwan. Sayang, hindi na sila masyadong nagkaka-skin ship. Dati lang, bago pa nag-debut ang mga bibe boys.  
_Ang hirap talaga maging famous, no?_  
Minsan, gusto nalang ni Seungkwan na manatili sa dating sila. Bago pa sila sumikat. Palagi silang magkayakap at magkasama. Ngayon, di na sila masyadong naguusap, kahit na magkashare pa sila sa room. 

 

Napa-sigh na lang si Seungkwan.  
Si Mingyu at Jihoon lang ang nakita ni Seungkwan ngayong umaga, nagtataka siya kung bakit wala ang ibang members ng bibe boys.  
  
Lumabas siya ng naka sweatpants at nagjogging papunta sa park, maaga pa naman e.

  
Ang dami niyang pwedeng isipin, pero di niya ito pinansin. Tanging si Hansol at ang fanfiction na hindi niya maumpisahan ang nasa isip niya.  
  
Napaka boring.  
  
Nakipaglaro si Seungkwan sa aso, at muntik na siyang kagatin nito. May mga nakakilala sa kaniya, ah, sikat nga naman e.  
Sana kasama niya si Hansol, para magjojoke siya at tatawa naman itong gwapong si Hansol.

Grabe, inlove na talaga siya. Ang bilis ng heartbeat niya, kahit wala si Hansol sa tabi niya. Agh! Pero ang boring parin talaga. Walang magawa, nakaupo lang siyang mag-isa sa park.  
Ang dami niyang naiimagine _. Hmm, what if magpicnic kami dito ni Hansol? Ahh! Pwede nang prompt yun sa fic!_

...  
Lumipas ang araw, nag-set nanaman siya, dahil pati ang liwanag ng araw ay iiwan ka pag oras na. Naupo parin at napaisip si Seungkwan. Nakapagsulat siya ng mga lyrics, pero ang down niya kasi sa palagay niya, pangit ang mga sinulat niya.

  
"Hyung!" narinig ni Seungkwan ang maknae na tumawag sa kaniya.  
"O, bakit, Chan?" tanong ni Seungkwan. Nakita niya na natatakot ang maknae, at nag-alala siya kaagad.  
  
"E-eh.. si S-seungcheol..." nagstutter ang maknae.

  
"Ano?!" paunti-unti nang nawawala ang chill ni Seungkwan, pati na din ang liwanag ng araw.

  
  
"H-hindi...k-ko alam, hyung.." maiyak-iyak na sabi ni Chan. "P-puntahan.. nalang natin sa bahay.."

  
  
Natakot na si Seungkwan. Hay, nawala lang siya ng konting oras, may pahamak nang nangyari.

  
  
Bumalik na sila sa dorm. Nakapatay ang ilaw sa living room, at kusina, kaya naisip nilang puntahan ang practice room.

  
  
Narinig nilang sumigaw at umiyak si Jeonghan, at natakot silang pumasok sa loob.

  
  
_"Tumawag na kayo ng ambulansya!"_ sigaw naman ni Minghao.

  
  
Kinabahan na si Seungkwan, pati na si Chan. Namumula ang mga mata ni Chan at malapit nang umiyak.  
Binuksan nila ang practice room, at nakita ang di inaasahang pangyayari.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cri


	2. a foreigner's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 woooo

"Anong nangyari kay Seung-" mabilis na pagsabi ni Seungkwan.

"Surprise, Seungkwan!" biglang nasalubong siya ng mga members ng bibe boys. May hawak silang mga papel na may letra, pero hindi ito nabasa ni Seungkwan dahil malabo ang paningin niya dahil sa luha.

"Punyeta!" lumabas si Seungkwan, nagdabog at malakas na sinardo ang pinto.

 

Tumakbo siya paakyat sa kwarto nila, pero dahil sa katangahan niya, napatid siya sa hagdan at biglang naging parang  _mobile_  nalang siya. Yung tipong, parang nalowbat at namatay.

_**Thump!** _

 

***

Nagising si Seungkwan sa bagay na akala niya'ÿ panaginip, pero hindi. 

Napapalibutan siya ng puting pader, at nakahiga siya sa malambot na higaan, at may nakita siyang teknolohiya sa gilid niya.

_Ah, nasa heaven na ba ako?_

"Seungkwan! Wah, ayos ka lang?" biglang pumasok si Seungcheol s kwarto.

"Takte, bakit kita kasama dito sa langit? Ikaw ang may kasalanan ng lahat, diba dapat nasa impyerno ka na?" bitter na pagkatanong ni Seungkwan, pero inosente pa rin siya.

"Hay, baliw. Nasa ospital ka, bigla kang nahimatay," sabi ni Seungcheol at nagabot ng baso ng tubig kay Seungkwan. Ininom niya 'to at sa tingin niya last drink na niya iyon, o kaya ang pinaka first drink niya after a decade.

"Ah, kasalanan mo parin, diba?" hindi nagkaamnesia ang bata. Alalang alala niya ang pagroroleplay nila Seungcheol para lang maloko siya.

"Hindi.. si Hansol ang nagsabi na gawin namin yun."

Biglang uminit ang ulo ni Seungkwan pero kinalma niya ito. Napamura nalang siya under his breath.

"Ge, alis ka na." sabi ni Seungkwan, parang sinaniban ni Jihoon. Kasi ang bitter niya.

Well, umalis na lang si Seungcheol dahil ayaw niyang mahighblood pa si Seungkwan. Nako, ayaw niyang mawalan ng emcee no.

Nagpahinga na muna si Seungkwan (ulit) at nakatulog siya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit nila ginawa ang kalokohang yun. Yan tuloy, nadamay pa siya. Tapos, si Hansol pa ang mastermind. Aish!

 

~

 

 

"Hello, Seungkwan-ie~" malambing na pagpasok ni Hansol sa kwarto, may bitbit na tray ng pagkain.

"Che, bakit ka nandito?!" galit na sabi ni Seungkwan, baka mahagis niya yung mga gamit niya kay Sol. "Ikaw ang pasimuno ng katangahang yun, tignan mo, you've caused trouble for me!"

"I didn't mean it to end up this way, I'm sorry!" nafeel ni Hansol ang prejudice. Chareng. Muntik na manosebleed si Seungkwan, push niya 'to.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you? You don't even care! Pinapadugo mo pa ilong ko!" maluha luha na si Seungkwan dahil sa galit at dahil hindi niya matanggap na ang lalaking iniibig niya pa ang may dahilan kung bakit siya nandito, nakahiga sa hospital bed.

"Magpagaling ka muna! Ipapaliwanag ko sayo lahat!" sabi ni Hansol. Hopefully.

"Umalis ka na muna," kumalma si Seungkwan at pinkit ang mga mata niya.

 

Afterwards, nakarecover na si Seungkwan at bumalik na sila sa dorm.

Pero.. hindi parin sila okay ni Hansol. Ilang araw na niya ito hindi pinapansin. Siguro, tatlong araw na.

"Seungkwan... pansinin mo naman ako," sabi ni Hansol, pero nagkukunwaring tulog ang diva. Diva na nga, snobber pa.

"Uy..," kinukulit ito ni Hansol at nairita na ang diva.

"Bakit, ha? Bago to nangyari, pinansin mo ba yung mga kahahantungan ng gagawin mo? Pinansin mo ba ako, ha?!" grabe na, baka may pms na itong si Seungkwan.

"Gusto ko ipaliwanag sayo, please. Ang dami kong nasayang nung araw na yun." malungkot na sabi ni Hansol. Ang gwapo pa rin niya.

"Ano ang nasayang mo? Ako? Buti alam mo." sabi ni Seungkwan, mataas parin ang pride.

"Ugh, oo, grabe. Bakit ka ba ganyan? Ang hirap mo pakiusapan. Ayaw mo na ba ako maging kaibigan, ha?" nawawalan na ng lakas si Hansol, gusto na lang niya umiyak.

"Oo, ayoko na, Hansol," sabi ni Seungkwan. It didn't make things any better. Pride parin ang tumatayo sa isip ni Seungkwan. Nawalan na ng pag-asa si Hansol.

"A..ayaw mo..n-na?" maluha luha na si Hansol. "G-grabe ka.. G-ganon na lang ba ako..k-kadali itapon?" 

First time to, na makita ni Seungkwan na umiyak si Hansol dahil sa kaniya. Biglang lumambot yung puso ni Seungkwan.

_Punyeta, Seungkwan. Don''t lose him._

"H-hindi, Hansol..kase.." napatigil si Seungkwan. Hindi niya kaya magconfess. Masyadong perfect si Hansol, at siya, well, ewan. Aish. Masyado ring malakas yung mga damdamin niya, at lumalakas na ang heartbeat niya.

"Ano..?" tinignan ni Hansol si Seungkwan, at nagsniff dahil sa pag-iyak.

"Hansol....di ko kaya."

"A-ano nga?"

"M-mahal..kita, Hansol," pumikit si Seungkwan, sabay dumilat. "Ayaw kitang maging kaibigan ngayon. I want to be more than that, but.. hindi ko kayang mawala ka."  _ssibal._  Nalabas na ni Seungkwan ang mga salitang inakala niyang hindi niya kayang sabihin kahit kanino man, except sa family niya.

"Y-yun.." tumitig lang sa sahig si Hansol at huminga ng malalim. "Yun ang gusto kong sabihin nung araw na yun, pero nagalit ka, at akala ko mawawala ka na."

_Oh my g**._

Tumingin si Hansol sa mga mata ni Seungkwan, hinila ang mukha niyang namumula at hinalikan ang kaniyang labi. 

_Totoo ba to?_

_Wait, ang lambot ng labi niya. Sh**. Butterflies ba yun? Namamanhid na yung tiyan ko._

"Hmmmm..." ngumiti si Seungkwan, at sumandal naman si Hansol sa balikat ni Seungkwan.

"Ah, I love you," sabi ni Hansol. Sa wakas. A foreigner's confession.

Di niya na sasabihin yun kay Hansolie. Ipaparamdam niya ito sa kaniya.

 

Ano pa yung mga hindi na kakailanganin pang gawin ni Seungkwan Boo? a). Hindi na niya kailangan mag-isip ng fanfic prompt, dahil well, canon na ba ang verkwan? and b), Hindi na niya kailangang magtiis whenever naninigas siya. Sorry, it will take some time pala. Until pwede na. 

 

\- _**end**_ -

**Author's Note:**

> ☻☻


End file.
